In the current technologies, a viewing platform is usually fixed, that is, after a viewer has sat down on the viewing platform, which is fixed, and the viewer's moving feeling comes from the movement of his seat, thus, by this way, the viewer himself is not movable, which has limited the viewing space and viewing range of the viewer.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.